everything is illuminated
by niShaiy
Summary: Ever wondered if history has been altered? Ever wondered how three souls which are not meant to cross each others path become entwined by destiny? But then,, will this destined moment last forever?


To the webmaster/mistress:

I am an avid fan of CCS like you. I hope that you might let me submit my fanfic. I also hope that you will not ignore it coz I spent many years formulating these stories in my head.

I would like to introduce myself. You can call me Angel and I live in the Philippines. I am a first-year high school student there. I live somewhere else in Metro Manila and am studying in a public school. But my school is not an ordinary public high school…never mind. I hope we can be friends and you can e-mail me and I can e-mail you.

This is my fanfic. Hope you can e-mail me if you receive it coz I am not used to e-mail to tell you the truth. Mind you, it is long. Here it is:

**Introduction**

Ever wondered what happened after Sakura became the new mistress of the cards? If you think it has ended, think again. You will never know what has happened unless you will read this. This is about Sakura, after catching the cards. About Syaoran, after confessing his love and about this mysterious little girl who come back to the past to fulfill a task that only she can do. Discover the most shocking of all: her true identity.

This story happened in this condition: all the events are as what it happened according to the movie and the episodes. Just put it like this: this is the continuation of Sakura's life after that.

**Authors notes:**

This is my first fanfic, and this fanfic is long. This is only a part of the second book in my fanfic, Part 3 to be exact. Hope that you'll like it, 'coz I made it just for you. You can e-mail me at for suggestions, comments or questions. I suggest you might want to read the first book to help you understand some things in this story.

_Words in italic- _thoughts

I'm so sorry I didn't use much Japanese words here. I'm not good at it; I'm not a Japanese. Anyway, assume that the characters were speaking Japanese. Arigato Gozaimas!!! –Angel

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns Sakura and its characters, but I own Syaokuran and this story. Please, don't steal. You could be demanded. Lots o' love, Angel

**CHAPTER 1**

A little girl was thrown out from the tree in front of Tsukemine Shrine (the very same tree, the cherry blossom).

"Where am I?"

It took her a short time to figure out everything.

"I am back in the past."

The girl, about seven years old, with green eyes and long, dark brown hair, wearing a funny costume looked everywhere. It was deep in the night and nobody was outside to saw anything.

"Thank goodness."

She changed herself to a commoner. How did she do it? Nobody knows. Then she disappeared in the horizon.

"Good morning everybody!"

"Ohayo Sakura!"

"You seemed to be very happy today, huh Sakura-chan? Why is that so?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh nothing. I don't know why but I am feeling that something very pleasant will happen today." Sakura replied.

Sakura Kinomoto, now grade six in Tomoeda Elem. School, is enjoying a normal life. It is now the second term and she is still the Sakura that you knew. Together with her best friend Tomoyo, she is enjoying her school life.

It has been 3 months since the last magical thing happened. Syaoran is back in Hong Kong. And he and Sakura have a relationship now.

After the classes, Sakura accompanied Tomoyo in a store. She was busy looking at the products.

Suddenly she felt something strange. Something strange that she has not felt for 3 months.

"Wait," she suddenly said.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing" Sakura replied

_I have never felt this thing for a month. Why? I thought all the cards have been captured, and Eriol told me it is. If it is, then why am I feeling this thing again? Maybe there is something wrong, but what could it be?_

**CHAPTER 2**

It is now afternoon. Tomoyo was finished with her shopping and is accompanying Sakura to their house.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any problems?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well… It feels like you have a problem. Maybe you can tell me what it is so that I can give you an advice or something."

"Actually, I don't have a problem. There are just some things that I've been thinking about"

"Like what?"

"Like this: this afternoon, I felt something strange. To tell you the truth, I felt something magical will happen."

"Again? But I thought the problem has ended?"

"Yes, it is. But I don't know why, and what is the problem."

That night, Sakura received a phone call

"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto's residence.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was surprised. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, Sakura. This is Syaoran. Did you miss me?"

"How are you? Why did you call?"

"I am here in my house in Japan now. Actually, I want to surprise you. But I just can't wait any longer to tell you I'm back."

"Why did you come back?"

"Why? You don't want me to be back?"

"Of course I do but..."

"I'm just joking." Syaoran answered. "You want to know why? Because mother said that you have a problem. So I'm here to help you. Before I forget, what is your problem?"

So Sakura told him what happened that day.

"Really? Whew, it is a shocking business. Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow at school."

"You mean, you will study again at school?"

"Yes. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, too."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget, I love you."

"I love you, too"

_Maybe it is the thing that is pleasant that will make me happy today._

The next day…

"Good morning everybody!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Guess who's back?"

"Who?" Sakura asked, pretending not to know.

"Hi Sakura."

Sakura looked up.

"Syaoran! Welcome back!"

She had fought the urge to jump and embrace him, for not one of their classmates, except Tomoyo, knew that they have a relationship.

"Fine here. How about you?"

"I am alright. Nice to see you come back"

"Yeah. Nice to see you again."

"You too"

And their conversation was interrupted because their teacher arrived.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Class, I know that all of you are happy to see Syaoran back. But I have another surprise for you. We have another exchange student and this time, she is from Sapporo. She is younger than any of you, so you must all be a good example to her. Come now."

He told the girl to come into the classroom.

"Your new classmate, Nadeshiko Hatamoto."

The girl entered the classroom. The moment she entered, Sakura and Syaoran suddenly felt something strange, but it was not the feeling that they felt whenever something magical is happening. It may sound weird, but both of them felt a sudden closeness and love for the child. They felt that they knew her for many years.

"Hello. My name is Nadeshiko Hatamoto."

"She is only 7 years old, but she is incredibly smart. I hope that all of you will become role model for her. Treat her as your younger sister." Mr. Terada said.

"Now, where will you sit? Let's see… over there, at the back of Tomoyo. Nobody's sitting there, right? You may move there."

Nadeshiko went to the place assigned to her. Syaoran and Sakura just watched her. She saw them and smiled.

_If only they knew…_

That recess…

"Syaoran, nice to see you back!"

Now, Sakura let her feelings go. She embraced Syaoran and Syaoran embraced her back.

"I'm glad I'm back," Syaoran replied. "I have been longing to see you, and when I thought that I will become crazy, my mother told me to return to Japan because you're having some problems here. I want to shout with joy."

Tomoyo arrived. "Hi! Nice to see you back, Li! You know, Sakura's been thinking of you all the time…"

"Tomoyo!"

Sakura and Syaoran blushed while Tomoyo giggled.

"Let's eat our snack before we run out of time to do so." Sakura suggested.

While they were eating, they saw Nadeshiko in a nearby tree. They went near her and decided to befriend her.

"Hello."

"Oh, hello, too. You are my new classmates, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Nadeshiko is your name, right? You know, you have the same first name as my mother!"

"Really? There are only a few people here whose name is Nadeshiko, I think?"

"Yes. Did I introduce myself? My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura. This is Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend and this is Li Syaoran…"

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just my friend." answers Sakura who is still careful about their relationship. "He's also an exchange student from China but he has been here since grade 4, so he knows how to understand Japanese."

"Oh right. It is nice for me to have friends in the first day of classes. Well, I have to go now. I have to talk to the principal. See you, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran-chan. Thank you for making me one of your friends. Goodbye."

And she left them wondering more about her.

After the classes, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo are talking to their way home.

"You know Tomoyo, ever since Nadeshiko arrived at our school, I felt that she is a person that is very close to me. I suddenly felt her to be a very important person to me," Sakura said.

"You felt that too? I had the same feeling the moment she stepped into our classroom. I felt that I should care for her very well," Syaoran replied.

"Maybe she would be a great friend to all of us," Tomoyo suggested.

"Or maybe she is something that will become an unforgettable person in your life."

**CHAPTER 4**

It was a girl who spoke. The very same girl who disappeared to the horizon two nights ago.

"Who are you? How did you get there? Have you been spying on us?" Syaoran asked.

"You may not believe me but to tell you the truth, I'm here to help you."

"Help us in what? We don't need any help, boy."

She wore a boy's robe to disguise herself.

"Of course you do. I know that something strange is happening and I'll help you to figure things out."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Syaokuran Tomeirol. I come from the year 2015 and I'm a card captor."

"You're a what?!!"

"A card captor," he replied. "I'm here to help you. I think that I will be a lot of help because I know what will happen in the future."

"Give us some proofs so that we can believe you."

"Alright," then he chanted the magical chant.

"Release!"

The cane which Sakura used to hold when she was still a card captor appeared in the hands of the boy.

"Now, I hope you do believe me." They all nodded their heads.

"First of all, I would like to warn you. The problem is about Oron."

"Who is Oron?" Sakura asked.

"You better ask Eriol about that. Tell him that the cards have been awakened. Tell him also that Oren is here, just waiting to be awakened from her sleep."

"What's going on? I don't get it. Who's Oron? Who's Oren? What cards? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked continuously.

Before anybody could see it, Syaokuran disappeared again.

**CHAPTER 5**

They decided to phone Eriol about what happened last night.

Ring… ring…

"Hello. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, speaking."

"Eriol, this is Sakura. I've got something important to tell you."

" About the strange feeling? You mean, you don't do anything about it? I am not the cause of it, really"

"Yes, I know. You see, something strange happened last afternoon. We met a strange boy and he told us that he is a card captor from the future. He also told us some strange things and he asked us to tell that to you."

They thought that Syaokuran is a boy.

"You may begin."

"Well, do you know something about this Oren?" Sakura asked.

Eriol suddenly dropped the book he was holding.

"Why? How did you know about Oren?"

"The boy told us that Oren is here, just waiting to be awakened from her sleep."

"You mean, Oren is reincarnated too?!!" Eriol gasped

"I think so. That's what the boy told us. Who's her, by the way?"

"Well… Oren is… an old friend of mine. We met in the past, that's it."

"By the way, he also told us that the cards have also been awakened. Do you know such cards?"

"What cards?"

"He also told us something which sounds like Oron. Do you know him?"

_Oron? Cards? It couldn't be! Unless…_

"Sakura, did he told you that the problem is about Oron and the cards?"

"Some kind of it. Why? Do you remember now?"

Eriol suddenly fell silent.

"Listen, Sakura. When I was born, I was not automatically the most powerful magician in the whole world. I've encountered some magicians and most of them are powerful, too.

My biggest rival is Oron. Oron is the most powerful magician for many years. Nobody defeated him during his reign. But one time, I challenged him to a duel and we fought. I won it, thus, I was considered the most powerful, having defeated Oron.

Oron is totally angry with me. When he heard about the creation of the Clow cards, he also made one which opposes every card that I did. He called it the Magic cards and it is extremely powerful. If he is reincarnated like me, then there is a possibility that you need to fight him."

"Why would I fight him? He is your enemy, right?"

"Because you are the new Master of the Cards. Maybe I can fight him by my own magic, but you need to fight the cards.

Now listen. Some Magic cards don't exactly oppose my cards, but most of them make their spell worst. And many of the cards are dangerous. You need to be careful."

"Wait, if the cards are awakened, then maybe there is also a card captor."

"Yes. Actually, that is what I'm thinking about. I doubt if the card captor is somewhat close to you, and because of your personality, you can't fight them back.

I have an idea. Why not include Li in your mission? He will be a great help, like you two did when you were card captors. And I know," he smiled slyly "that you really like to go along with him in your mission."

"How did you know?!!"

"Of course, I know that he loves you even when we are in grade 5. It's very obvious, and I actually think that you are too foolish that you don't figure things even at the very beginning. It just happened that Li's got the guts to tell you his true feelings, or you still won't know things about that."

"Okay, I'll just call you again tomorrow. Touya is asking me to cook our dinner for tonight." Sakura said.

"Don't call me tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because tomorrow, I'm coming back to Japan."

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day, she told Syaoran and Tomoyo about her conversation with Eriol.

"Eriol told me that the person that Syaokuran is talking about is his rival in the title of the most powerful magician many years ago," she explained "So it must be possible that Syaokuran is telling the truth."

"Maybe you're right," Tomoyo said.

"And he doesn't look like joking a bit when he told us the story," Syaoran replied. "So all is settled. All we have to do is ask Syaokuran about what will happen next, but, wait…"

"What's the problem?"

"Do you know where we can find Syaokuran when we need to talk to him?"

They all bowed their heads. Now, that is absolutely a big problem.

After the class, they decided to go to the old house where Eriol used to live in.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Welcome! It's so nice to see you again! I know that you will come visit me today, so I waited 'til you came."

Eriol came out of the living room. They were surprised from where that voice came from and it took a while for them to recover from their shock.

"So, tell me the complete story."

And Sakura began.

"A couple of days ago, I felt this strange feeling. And it is not only me; Syaoran's mom felt it as well, so she decided to send him to Japan. The day when he arrived, a new student enrolled at our school and she is our new classmate now…"

"Really? You have a new classmate?" Eriol interrupted.

"Yes. She is from Sapporo and she is very young to be admitted in grade 6. I and Syaoran felt something strange about this girl, but it is not definitely the feeling that we feel when something magical happen."

"What did you felt?"

"We felt that she is an important person in our life. It is crazy, but true. Then after that, as we were walking home, this strange boy interrupted our talk. He …he… he looks like Nadeshiko, except that his hair was of different color and he's a boy. He told us all the things that I told you: that he's a card captor and everything. That's how it goes."

"Sakura, are you sure that he is a boy? I mean, a different person from this Nadeshiko?"

"Sure," Sakura said, somehow confused. "He is a boy because his hair is cutted short and-"

"His hair is not cutted, isn't it? It is only hidden in the hat he is wearing," Syaoran interrupted.

"Is it? Well, I really don't know but they are different persons. Why? Are you thinking that Nadeshiko and Syaokuran is the same? That can't be, can it?"

"It can be, but you said that Nadeshiko is a girl while Syaokuran is a boy. And since Syaokuran is a Card captor, he can use some of the cards to help him, but there is a condition. The mirror card can only give your exact mirror image. It can't change your gender or anything. Maybe my suspicion is wrong.

Listen, it's getting late. You better be going home now." And they left Eriol after a bit of snack.

After they left…

"You can get out now, Syaokuran."

**CHAPTER 7**

"Thank you for hiding me, Mr. Hiiragizawa. Sorry if you don't want to be called that way," she said, seeing Eriol's expression. "But I don't know what else to call you."

"Alright," answered Eriol. "Now, tell me your true story."

And Syaokuran told him the story about the true identity.

"I came from the year 2015," She began. "I am from the future, and that is the truth. I came here to help them defeat the Magic cards. If you're wondering how I know the Magic cards, it's because…" she told Eriol something that made him say "Is it true?!! I mean, are you really… really… that?!!" Syaokuran nodded and smiled.

"'You're the only one who knows my secret, Uncle," Syaokuran said. "Now that you know, would you help me in my mission?"

"Of course," Eriol said.

The next day, the strange happenings began. It rained very hard that it is almost like a typhoon but the weather news casters are unable to tell why did it rained this hard without them sensing it.

"Eriol, what is this? Is this a part of our battle between the Magic cards?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, yes," Eriol replied. "You need to fight it, Sakura. Come on, I know you can."

Sakura defeated the card afterwards. So, to make this long story short, Sakura fought every card with the help of Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Syaokuran and she always won.

"Eriol," she said, after defeating the 25th card, "How many cards do I have to defeat, all in all?"

"You need to defeat 53 cards. Now, you defeated 25, so you need to defeat 28 more. Don't worry," he said after seeing the look on Sakura's face "The remaining cards are just like these ones you defeated; they're not stronger, I hope," he whispered.

"It's just good that no one became these cards' captor" Syaoran said "Or it will be a problem for us."

"You're right," Tomoyo agreed.

With every card that they defeat, there are some new feelings that grew.

Tomoyo eventually fall in love with Eriol, and Eriol also fall in love with her. But they are both shy to tell each other their true feelings. Sakura and Syaoran persist to make them tell their true feelings, but with no great success.

Meanwhile, the relationship of Sakura and Syaoran keeps on getting stronger. They didn't know, but every exchange of sweet-nothings that they do, a little heart that watches them jumps with joy.

_If only you knew, my most beloved…_

**CHAPTER 8**

_She will now defeat the last card. I should tell them the truth before its too late…_

Sakura looks forward in having their achievement test today.

"Tomoyo, can you teach me about the geometric figures? I don't know how to calculate areas and what the formulas are," Sakura asked Tomoyo before the test.

"Alright," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo taught Sakura the formulas. Then the teacher arrived.

"Okay class, arrange your chairs please… that's good. Now before I forgot, Sakura, you have a letter. It is sent to the school but it is addressed to you. Here it is."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Terada," Sakura said, wondering who might write to her.

After the test…

"Sakura, that's not difficult, isn't it? Oh, what does the letter say?" Tomoyo asked after noticing the look on Sakura's face.

"Oh, nothing," Sakura gave the letter to them to read.

"What does this letter say?" Syaoran asked. Then he read out:

Dear Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo,

Hello! I know that you are wondering who wrote this letter. Well, just look at the bottom after you read this. You may also wonder why, so I will tell you.

Can you go to the Tsukemine Shrine after you had your test? I just want to tell you something that is very important to me and I think to you, too. Hope you can come! I'll really wait for you.

Syaokuran

This letter intrigued Sakura, so they decided to go to the Tsukemine shrine after that.

"Okay. Is everybody here?" Syaoran asked. "Let's go."

On their way to the shrine, they met Nadeshiko.

"Oh, where are you going?" Nadeshiko asked. "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry, Nadeshiko. But you see, this is about a secret business like… like…"

"Like about Syaokuran and everything?" Nadeshiko asked.

"How…how did you know?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura and Syaoran just gazed at her. Then she laughed.

"That is one of the questions that will be answered when we get there. Syaokuran will be waiting for us now."

They were speechless even when they get to the place. It is dark now, and the moon is bright. All of them did not notice the time.

"Hello, everybody! I'm glad that all of you can come! It is a really great thing for me…"

"So tell us," Syaoran interrupted. "What do you want?"

"I am here to tell you the secrets that I've been keeping for so long. Believe it or not, these secrets may change your lives forever.

Now let us start. Eriol, you may join us now." Eriol emerged from the tree where he was hiding.

Syaokuran begins the story.

**CHAPTER 9**

"The first and the foremost, Nadeshiko and I are one," he said, leaving everyone amazed, though there suspicion was answered. "As I told you, I am a card captor, and one of the cards that the card captor posses is the Mirror Card. I used the Mirror Card to imitate myself, even though really I don't need to," he whispered, taking of his wig.

"Then if you are an imitation of Nadeshiko… or is Nadeshiko your imitation?" Sakura asked.

"On your first day of classes, it was me who faced you all. And I know also that," She said, "you are wondering if I'm a boy or a girl. I'm a girl. Syaokuran is my first name and Tomeirol is my second name, not my surname. And that is the second secret that I will reveal to you all.

You know, I live in China and Japan. Every year, I fly from one country to the other to check everything: economic life, social life, political life."

"Why do you do that? You're too young to be concerned on those things," Tomoyo said.

"Yes, I'm too young. But I have too because that is my duty ever since I was 5 months old."

"Why?"

"Because I am the empress of China and Japan. My parents died when I was younger, and ever since that I became the empress. It's because of my parents who..."

"Excuse me," Eriol interrupted. "But I thought that we're going to tackle yourself here."

"Yes, I know that and I'm getting into it," replied Syaokuran. "It only means that my parents are the emperor and empress of China and Japan. Now listen; Tomeirol is the name of three people who knows about this certain topic. Can you guess it?"

All of them thought for so long until…

"To for Tomoyo, Mei for Meilin and Rol for Eriol? Is that right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Syaokuran said, smiling.

"Hey, all of the people you mentioned knew some things about the Clow Cards!" Sakura said, catching on. "But why does…"

"The other two people who are not mentioned," Syaokuran said, "Are my parents."

**CHAPTER 10**

All of them looked at Sakura and Syaoran. Surely, this will be inconvincible. How can she make them believe her?

"That's impossible," Tomoyo said.

"How can it be impossible? Here, take a look." She showed a picture to them. The picture shows a man and a woman holding their baby. The couple looks exactly like…

"Sakura, it is you," Tomoyo said, amazed.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there, flabbergasted. This is real evidence, and even they themselves cannot deny it.

"Yes, that's true," Syaokuran said. Then suddenly, tears fell from her eyes. "Ever since I'm 5 months old, I have not experienced having a true family. Both of you," she stared at Sakura and Syaoran "died when I was younger (sorry S and S lovers!) without a true cause. Sickness and explosion is the only known cause of your deaths, and nobody even knows what disease killed you," she said to Sakura.

"So that's why I felt those feelings for you. You're my daughter," said Syaoran, amazed. "And if you're the empress of China and Japan, it means that I'm an emperor of one of those countries."

"Yes, Papa," she replied "and now, the true reason why I got here is because I'm trapped by a card: the Return card. That is the last card that I need to catch for me to complete all of my cards."

"Wait," Eriol said. "Don't you compete with anybody? I mean, you don't have a rival?"

"I have, but he is my best friend. Besides, he doesn't want to catch the cards and use it for himself. Instead, he's giving them to me. He can also call the cards I've captured and use them but very seldom."

She suddenly turned to the tree and exclaimed:

"I need to go back now. Everyone's waiting for me."

**CHAPTER 11**

She then turned to the tree and said:

"Tazumi? Tazumi can you hear me? I'm here!"

They were all amazed when they heard a reply:

"Syaoki? Syaokuran! I'm so glad you're back! Where are you? When will you come back? Everyone's waiting for you! There are problems here-"

"Tim, I need you to capture the Return card in the tree," Syaokuran interrupted. "Then use it to go here. Please do it for me."

"All right, I will."

After a few minutes, the tree lightened up. Then suddenly, a boy stepped out of it.

"Syaoki, I've got your card. Here it is."

All of them stared at the boy. The boy, about the same age as Syaokuran, has a blue hair and a look of both worry and happiness in his face.

"I'm so glad you're fine. I've been worrying about you and I've run out of stories for the press when they ask me where you are. Here's your card."

"Why did you left that passage open? Do you leave something?"

"Oh no. Yue and Kero miss your mother very much. Hello auntie," he turned to Sakura, "You look very much like your mother… and your father," he said, seeing Syaoran. "And Yue and Kero would want to see auntie, too."

"Okay," Syaokuran then turned to the others and said, "I will introduce him to you. He is Tazumi Erol… Daidouji Hiiragizawa, the only son of Aunt Tomoyo and Uncle Eriol. See?"

"So this is how my mom and dad look when they were younger? They look very much the same as they were older." Tazumi laughed.

Eriol, who was flabbergasted blurted out:

"How can that be? Oren's my fiancée, then and now."

"Well, she is Oren," Syaokuran answered, pointing to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just stood there, completely bewildered of the things that is happening. But most of all, the thing that confuses her most is the name:

_Oren? Oren?_

That name suddenly spins to her mind and before she knew it, she is becoming _someone…_

Her hair is turning completely black and her dress is becoming different. Her height changed, and so does her voice. But most of all, she is becoming…

"I am Oren. I have come here to follow Clow Reed and fulfill our vow."

"What are you doing? Where is my friend? What have you done to her?" Sakura was shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Your friend and I are the same, girl. Don't be afraid. Once she gets used to me, all will be fine."

She then turned to Eriol and said,

"My love, I followed you all the way from England to here. When we died, I know that you will be born again, so I pursued to be reincarnated also."

"Wha…What? You're Oren?!!! How did you know I'm here? How about your brother Oron? Is he reincarnated too?" Eriol asked continuously.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe no. I haven't sensed his powers yet."

"So you mean," said Syaoran, "That Tomoyo and you are the same? I mean, Tomoyo also have powers of her own?"

"Maybe no, maybe yes and that is because I'm a magician, too. My brother and Clow Reed are the best magician of that time, so they both compete for the title of the greatest magician. Clow Reed won, so my brother got mad at him, for my brother is the greatest magician for years. It happened that at that time, Clowreed and I are… _in love_… with each other. My brother got angry at me and made everything to stop our relationship. He eventually brought me to a place far, far away. I died, but I promised to myself that I will come back to Clow Reed by any means. So here I am," She explained.

"But… this is impossible! This is not true!" Eriol exclaimed. "All the time you're with me and I haven't even sensed your powers! How did you do that?"

"Thru my passionate love for you. I hoped and prayed that we'll be together again, that it results that I've hidden my powers completely. I'm very contented with only a glimpse of you: your eyes, your smile, your nose, your stature. I have always been in love with you, yesterday, today and tomorrow." Oren replied.

"Uuuy!" all of them said as Oren (who is now turning to Tomoyo) and Eriol embraced.

Suddenly, when Tomoyo is now in her complete self, she was asked by Sakura.

"Tomoyo, do you know that from the start you are Oren?"

"Well, I really don't know until the time that Eriol arrived. Something strange is going inside me. I sensed it. All of a sudden it came to me that I'm a reincarnated person, except that I don't remember my name. When I heard my name being spoken, the feeling rose, and I don't remember a thing that happened." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Okay, don't bother too much." Syaokuran said. "That's just the start and there are still many things to be discovered."

When she was speaking, the hole that Tazumi left open shone, and Yue stepped out. Following him is the Guardian Beast, Keroberos.

"Sakura!" they both exclaimed when they saw her.

"We've been missing you for years!" Keroberos said with tears in his eyes.

"You must tell me why you died now," Yue silently said. He, too is fighting the urge to cry.

"Well… I think she can't answer you now. She is just thirteen years old at this time, mind you." Syaokuran said to both of them.

"We're just glad, Syaoki. Glad that we saw her again after seven years." Kero answered.

There was a complete silence until…

"Being a card captor, I will give you a test for you to prove if you really deserve being the next mistress of the cards. You must come with us now." Yue said.

"Maybe we can do it here. I would like to spend a little more time with my parents." Syaokuran said.

"Very well. Let's begin!"

Yue hypnotized Syaokuran as he did to Sakura, but Syaokuran was able to resist his power.

"I can climb alone, thanks."

And she jumped on the roof of the temple. All of the people (except Tazumi) stood stunned.

"That girl sure is very powerful," Tomoyo said.

"She is," Tazumi confirmed. "In fact, she has other powers besides the Clow cards."

"What? Why?" they all asked.

"That is because she is the Laira."

**CHAPTER 12**

All of them gave him a questioning look, except for Eriol.

"She is it?! I mean she is really The Laira?!!!"

"Yes," he replied proudly. "It took a little while for her to discover that she is indeed the Laira. But she later discovered that she is, after reading the "Circle of Magic" book."

"Who's Laira? What's the big deal, huh?" Syaoran asked.

"It's a long story, and if I tell you it now, we will finish by tomorrow night." Eriol said.

"We don't mind," Tomoyo said.

Okay. It begins with this." Then he told the whole story:

"Ever since God created the world, He always sends His assistant to set things right. Once, it came every billion year, but gradually his visitation became frequent. Also, the assistant may take any forms. For example, he can ba a bacteria in his first visitation, then a fish next. He is always a part of the creatures who take dominion on the world. He was named Ofajiel, or God's helper.

Then, 10,000 years ago, he came back. As a human, of course, for human was starting to dominate the world. But least expected was he came out in seven forms."

"Why seven forms?" Sakura, who was listening intently, asked.

"Because when the chief of Miryan's (A country) wife gave birth to her child, it was foretold that he will be the Ofajiel. But she gave birth to sextuplets, and none of the people can determine who the Ofajiel is. It was later found out that _all _of them are the Ofajiel. But they could not use their magic."

"Why not?" they asked.

"Because the seventh form of Ofajiel was not yet born. People were wondering why. Then, after 3 years, the wife gave birth again. Up to that time, their powers functioned. They worked as the Ofajiel.

Their names are as follows, according to order:

Oniazhiel – Ofajiel's power of mind or telekinesis.

Fyereyhn – Ofajiel's power of nature, plants and animals.

Afioly – Ofajiel's power of water.

Jerecy – Ofajiel's power of the wind.

Ihiov – Ofajiel's power of fire.

Erielle – Ofajiel's power of electricity.

And lastly…

Laira – Ofajiel's power as a human, although she can borrow powers from her siblings.

That is Ofajiel. That's why people all over the world respect them and his seven forms." Eriol finished.

"Yes, that's right," Tazumi agreed.

Meanwhile, the Judgments has begun. They can see how Syaokuran ducked the attack of Yue easily. Then suddenly…

"Cards of Water, Wind, Fire and Earth, I summon you! Release!"

Syaokuran used the 4 element simultaneously.

"What does she think she's doing?!!! She'll be killed!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You really have no idea about the power of the Laira, haven't you?" Tazumi smiled. "She won't get killed by anybody, by anything, even by herself, unless the Lord commands it. She can have infinite power, if the Lord wants. All of her decisions came from the Lord. She is a servant of the Lord for eternity. Actually, that type of attack doesn't harm her at all."

"And I suppose you've taken a liking on her, haven't you?" Eriol smiled. "Aren't you reincarnated, too?"

"I don't know." He suddenly turned serious. "Sometimes I can feel as if there is a part of me that seems old, that seems to control me. I'm really not sure."

"Why don't you ask Syaokuran if she knew someone that was you?"

"I've tried, but Syaokuran only remembers her name, Laira, and the name of her sisters and brothers. She forgot other people."

"Perhaps you're Yunhew?" Eriol suggested.

_Yunhew? Yunhew? _

That words circled in his head. Until he's becoming someone….

His blue hair was turning to silver, and so were his eyes. His clothes were changing, too. He looks like a combination of a priest and a prince.

"Laira?" the man said. Then he turned his head on the direction of Syaokuran.

"Laira!"

The man started to fly towards Syaokuran, but was taken back by Eriol and Syaoran.

"No you don't!"

The man threw them. And started to fly, but Sakura and Tomoyo said:

"STOP!!!"

The man suddenly stared at them and asked:

"Who are you? I beg your pardon, but I think I don't remember you at all."

"We're friends of Syaokuran," Sakura said, indicating Syaokuran, "And we believe that you must not interrupt her, as she is busy fighting."

"Oh, I see," the man replied. "But why is she fighting? What was she fighting for?"

"For the Sakura Cards," answered Eriol. "She wished to be their mistress so she could use their powers."

"But Laira has a lot of powers already!" said the man. "She shall not need the powers these cards conceal. By the way, what year is it now?"

"It is two thousand and four years after the death of our Lord," Tomoyo replied.

"Ah! I should have known," the man sighed. "Of course, 2004 in your year, exactly 10,000 years ago. That's why you dress differently from my folk in the country of Miryan."

"Excuse me, but could you tell us your name please," Sakura said. "I didn't understand your name when Eriol said it."

"Yunhew the Giz they call me," Yunhew replied. "But I'm perfectly contented with just Yunhew. In fact, it's the only thing I remember," he confessed. "I only remember that and nothing else. Few recollections have been trickling in my mind, though. I also remember Laira, but I don't know what I've got to do with her."

"He's Laira's husband," Eriol whispered to the others. "As far as I know, they married and had children, two children in fact. They were twins, the older boy was named Lunaj, who had the power over the night, and a younger girl named Sorah, who controlled the day."

"What a magical family they are!" Tomoyo said, amazed.

It took them a little while to realize that the Judgment is over. Syaokuran walked toward them, grinning and saying: "Ah well, I passed it! I'm now the new mistress of cards!"

Sakura and Syaoran couldn't help feeling proud. Somehow, it really struck them the realization that this girl really is their child.

"You've done very well!"

Yunhew approached Syaokuran. Upon seeing this, Syaokuran smiled.

"Well, hello there. I think you are one of the friends of mine long time ago?"

"Yes, I'm Yunhew the Giz of Miryan. I know that Laira is my friend. Nice seeing you there in a body of a seven-year-old girl." He said as Syaokuran is changing to Laira.

"And I am also happy seeing you there in a body of a seven-year-old boy," Laira said. "Alas! Fate has given us the same destiny, to come back to the world of the living. But maybe I could say that I think you are someone who was dear to me a long time ago…"

Laira is the most beautiful creature any of them has ever seen. She has a long golden hair which seemed to glisten in the night sky, a hair that is very soft yet strong and has a scent of all the good things they could ever think of. Her complexion is fair, and her skin shone under the light of the moon. She has golden eyes which sparkled and shine when she speaks. Her nose was just right for her face, neither too high nor too low. And her lips are like the petals of a flower which seemed very soft and fragrant. She is like an angel and a goddess in one.

After that conversation, Laira transformed back to Syaokuran, and Yunhew to Tazumi. When asked what happened, both of them did not know.

"We think it is better if we go now," Tazumi announced. "We're going back to our world, for we are needed there."

"Bye Papa! It's such a pleasure meeting you," Syaokuran said, fighting back tears as she turned to Syaoran. "I always wished that I have parents to guide me and to love me, and to take care of me while I grow." Then she turned to Sakura.

"Mama, take care of yourself," Syaokuran said to Sakura. Then she embraced her. She finally cried. "You know, I'd rather have you than all of the treasures, fame and life I have now. I really love the both of you."

"And we both love you, too" Sakura and Syaoran whispered to her.

Upon seeing this touching moment, Tazumi stood up.

"This is the moment Syaokuran's wanted all of her life," he declared. "So from now on, until the end of time, fireworks display shall fill this very place, along with happy memories of this event. This I command!" he shouted.

The place suddenly filled with beautiful fireworks that are visible many miles away. They watched the fireworks with great amazement.

**CHAPTER 13**

"It's time to go now, Syaokuran," Tazumi said sweetly. "Mama will be waiting for us now."

"Oh sure," Syaokuran replied, but she was looking very grave, and certainly doesn't want to go yet.

_But you have a life in the other world. You can't just abandon your people like that, _said Tazumi's voice inside her head.

_I know, _she said, _but you know how much I want to be with them, don't you?_

_I have never forgotten that, _came the reply, _but you have other oblagation to make. Your people need you._

"Okay, I'm saying goodbye now. But I will visit soon. That's a promise."

Syaokuran is hiding her tears. She really didn't want to go yet.

"Yes, it's pleasure meeting you," Tazumi said. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" the others said.

Syaokuran entered the hole first, took a last glance on them, smiled and then left. The guardians also bid their goodbyes and followed her. Finally, only Tazumi was left.

"Goodbye! But, I hate to do this, please forgive me," Tazumi said.

"What are you talking about? What will you do to-"

Tazumi erased their memories. They all fell to the ground, but Tazumi made sure that none of them was hurt. Then, he jumped to the tree, muttering, "I'm so sorry, but I have to do it." Finally, he was gone.

The next morning…

"Class, I'm sorry to tell you, but Nadeshiko Hatamoto left for France this morning. She's going to live there with her family."

"Oh, I'm sad that Nadeshiko had to leave. She has been a good friend…"

It was recess time.

"Yeah, I also miss her a lot. I don't know why, but I have this feeling for her like she was my younger sister or something." said Syaoran.

"Me too," they all agreed.

Little did they remember the things that happened yesterday. And little did they consider all of the things that happened to them.

But as for a little girl named Syaokuran Tomeirol, that will remain in her heart for eternity.

**-THE END-**

**Author's notes:**

Like it? Well, you must. I spent almost 5 months in front of the computer to accomplish this work. For those of you that liked it, (if there were any) or interested on what will happen next, just ask me through my e-mail . I would be very glad to be at your service. Well, bye for now. But to give you an idea of what will happen next, here it is:

**Introduction:**

Just as the people of China decided to throw their old system back, the emperor of Japan died, leaving no heir to the throne. The people of Japan decided to search for their long lost prince who was kidnapped since he was a baby. And who would think that it is actually…!!!

Meanwhile, the people of China wanted the old lineage of the emperors to be back. It was later discovered that the most recent heir to the throne is…. Secret! (Aw, come on, you know him very well! The little wolf!)

-Hope no Chinese or Japanese will be offended by the next one. Don't take it seriously, it is a fanfic after all.- Angel


End file.
